Drabbles St-Valentin KNB
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Ma modeste contribution à la fête de la Saint Valentin. Yaoi/MidoTaka, KiseKuro, AkaFuri, AoSaku et MuraHimu Fêtons la St-Valentin dans la bonne humeur !


MidoTaka

« Cancer : Cette journée vous est désagréable et pourtant vous voulez absolument avoir quelqu'un à vos côtés. Ouvrez les yeux car l'amour se trouve beaucoup plus proche de vous que vous ne le pensez ! Votre objet chanceux du jour est une caresse.

Scorpion : Vous avez foncé dans le tas et avez eu pleinement raison ! Cette journée sera sous le signe de la détente. Votre objet chanceux est un lit. »

Midorima Shintarou se réveilla en entendant le son de la radio. Tous les matins elle s'allumait à la même heure… Il sourit en sentant des bras autour de son torse et une tête se frotter tout contre son dos. Oha Asa avait encore raison. Il se dit alors qu'il n'avait pas à se lever pour profiter de cette journée de Saint-Valentin dehors. Le lit allait pleinement suffire pour que lui et Takao se fasse des câlins. Quoi vous ne saviez pas que le vert adorait être câliné ? Alors chut ! C'est un secret que seul son amant connaisse !

KiseKuro

Kise Ryota n'osait pas sortir de chez lui. Aujourd'hui c'était la Saint-Valentin et franchement, il avait la trouille ! Cette journée était la pire de toute car ses fans était plus que déchaînées ! Hors de question de mettre le nez dehors. Vers 10h00, alors qu'il regardait un match de basket à la télé, il entendit la sonnerie de sa porte. Lentement, il éteignit la télé et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il regarda par le judas avant qu'un sourire n'illumine son visage.

« -Kurokocchi !

-Bonjour Kise-kun. Bonne Saint-Valentin. »

Le bleu tendit une boite de chocolat à son petit-ami qui commença à pleurer de joie. Si cette journée lui permettait d'être ainsi avec son Kurokocchi alors Kise voulait bien revoir son jugement. Finalement elle était géniale cette fête de la Saint-Valentin !

AkaFuri

Comment cela était arrivé ? Furihata Kouki n'était sortit de chez lui que pour aller acheter un CD. Le nouveau single de MYTH&ROID était sortit et il lui fallait absolument ! Alors en apprenant que les 100 premiers à acheter le CD bénéficiait d'une place pour le prochain concert qui se déroulait à Kyoto, Kouki n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et s'était ruée vers le magasin le plus proche après s'être préparé en quatrième vitesse. Franchement, qui aurait pensé qu'il croiserait le grand Akashi Seijuro dans toute sa splendeur ? Le rouge se trouvait juste devant lui et Kouki n'osait pas bouger de peur de se faire remarquer. Quand ce fut au tour du capitaine de Rakuzan de payer son achat, Kouki appris qu'il s'agissait du même CD que lui et qu'il était le 100ième acheteur. Le monde du brun s'écroula. Il n'était pas arrivé à temps ! C'est alors qu'Akashi se retourna vers lui et lui tendit le billet de concert.

« -Tiens Kouki. Tetsuya m'a dit que tu adorais ce group. J'ai déjà ma place, en échange de celle que je te donne… Pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi ? Tu n'habite pas à Kyoto donc je pourrais te guider.

-O… Oui ! Merci beaucoup Akashi-san !

-Appelle-moi Seijuro, Kouki. »

Akashi passa aux côtés de Furihata qui sentit la main du joueur de Rakuzan frôler la sienne. Le brun rougit fortement avant de se rappeler qu'il venait d'accepter un rendez-vous avec Akashi Seijuro ! Cette Saint-Valentin était la plus bizarre de toute sa vie…

AoSaku

Sakurai Ryou paniquait. Momoi Satsuki ne pouvait pas s'occuper de son Dai-chan alors c'était à lui de le faire à sa place. Pourquoi ? Pour lui faire à manger pardi ! Momoi savait qu'Aomine Daiki adorait les bentos du brun alors elle avait tout fait pour que ce soit Sakurai qui reste avec Aomine. Voilà donc ce qui se passait pour cette Saint-Valentin. Franchement Ryou était soulagé. D'une ses parents allaient être seuls tous les deux (et rester avec eux alors qu'ils roucoulaient doucement et tendrement, très peu pour lui) et de deux il était avec la personne qu'il aimait. Le brun qui s'excusait tout le temps était heureux… Le bleu était sur son canapé à attendre que son repas soit fait (la dernière fois il avait tenté lui-même mais la cuisine avait explosé… (Il s'agissait d'un plat préparé que l'on devait mettre au micro-onde tout de même…)).

Finalement Daiki se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour observer Sakurai faire la cuisine. Il ne sut pas ce qui lui passa par la tête mais il se rapprocha tel une panthère et se colla au brun. Celui-ci se figea avant de se laisser faire. Aomine se frotta tout contre son coéquipier qui laissait échapper quelques gémissements plaintifs. Le bleu se lécha les lèvres. Cette Saint-Valentin était parfaite pour rapprocher les gens. Ce n'est ni Aomine ni Sakurai qui diront le contraire… Surtout si cette fête leur permettait de sauvagement faire l'amour sur un plan de cuisine !

MuraHimu

La Saint-Valentin était la journée favorite de Murasakibara Atsuchi. Pourquoi ? Mais voyons, c'est parce qu'il peut manger autant de chocolat qu'il le veut ! Himuro le savait très bien alors sur un coup de tête, et juste pour faire plaisir à son gros nounours, il avait acheté pas moins de cinq boîtes de chocolats. Il y en avait une au chocolat noir, une au chocolat blanc, une au chocolat noisette, une au chocolat avec une cerise dedans et une dernière avec des chocolats ressemblants à des cookies. Tout s'était bien passé vu que le violet avait été conquis par son Muro-chin. En plus, Tatsuya avait reçu une récompense. Quoi ? Oui, oui, vous vous en doutez bien. Les deux joueurs de l'équipe de Yosen avaient passé une nuit de folie dans la luxure la plus totale… Le petit plus ? Himuro Tatsuya avait été recouvert de chocolat fondu. Mais ne disons rien…


End file.
